sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Steele
Name: Alex Steele Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior (12th grade) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Chess Club, Gifted Program (kicked out in Grade 6), Yearbook Appearance: Alex is about average height for his age (5'8"), weighs about 135 lbs., has dark green eyes and deep red hair which his parents insist he keeps sideparted (and the other children frequently tease him for it). He wear perscription glasses, and often is seen wearing a blue flannel button down shirt (not because he wants to, but because it's what his parents buy him). He wears non-brandname sneakers. Alex appears, in all senses of the word, to look the part of a nerd. Biography: An only child, at a young age Alex was diagnosed with Attention Defecit Disorder. Instead of providing him with medicine to counteract it's effects, his parents (cheap, middle-classmen Ken and Alison Steele) just assumed he would grow out of it. He was also found to be gifted at a very young age, and was immediately placed in the school's gifted program. After concerns that his marks were slipping in his regular courses, Alex was dismissed from the gifted program he had come to cherish so dearly for giving him the intellectually challenging work he sought after. Forced back into regular classes, the other children did not care for Alex, and Alex did not care for them. He was a victim of bullying well into high school, and had few friends who did not share his "nerdy" lifestyle. Alex is socially inept mainly because he is extremely introverted and insecure. It doesn't help matters that his parents are very controlling of his life, constantly afraid of him falling in with the "wrong crowd". They buy him cheap and tacky clothing because they have a limited grasp on modern teenage style, and it is Alex who suffers. Deep down, Alex resents his parents for being so controlling, but could never open show hostility towards them, as it goes against his hatred for confrontation. Years of being outcast and developing insecurities has made Alex both a people pleaser (to anyone who poses a threat to him), and a bit of an asshole (to cover his insecurity). He is frequently snarky to teachers and classmates that he feels lack intelligence, and it causes them to distance themselves from Alex. He is a definate loner, and spends his spare time reading fanfiction on the internet and playing videogames in his bedroom in the basement. Alex constantly feels as if he's the victim of bad fortune, and is extremely pessimistic. His years of being socially inept as well as harshly bullied have also caused him to lack sympathy or empathy towards other people. When he was younger, Alex almost died when he was stung by a bee, something he has deadly allergies to. Since then, he never goes anywhere without an epipen in case he should be stung again. Advantages: Can distance himself emotionally from others, higher than average intelligence, does not form needless bonds with others, is wary of other's intentions. Disadvantages: Is likely to be cowed into doing something for someone, not very athletic or strong, his belief that he will fail often causes him to do so. Designated Number: Male Student no. 24 The above biography is as written by RePeate. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Beretta 1934 Conclusions: How can a kid like B24 say he has bad luck? Why, I'd say he has the greatest luck in the world! His classmates have bullied and tormented him for years, and now's the perfect time to make them eat every harsh word they've ever said to him! I see this kid being quite the game motivator, especially with the weapon we gave him. Maybe his luck is finally starting to turn around! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Himself Collected Weapons: Beretta 1934 (to Guy Rapide) Allies: None Enemies: Guy Rapide Mid-Game Evaluation: Alex's game was a very short-lived one. He awoke in the mess hall, where after recollecting the events that had transpired over the course of the past few hours, he promptly began to freak out. In the middle of Alex's breakdown, fellow contestant Guy Rapide made his way into the mess hall. Guy might not have been looking for a fight when he entered the mess hall, but in Alex's deranged state, he simply assumed the other student was there to attack him and instead pointed his gun at Guy. A fight ensued between the two boys and ended with Guy locking Alex into the old freezer in order to protect himself. Alex, in a panic, began rapidly firing the gun into the walls of the deep freeze and only stopped when a bullet ricocheted off the wall and hit him in the chest. Post-Game Evaluation: I must say, I'm rather disappointed with dear B24. I was hoping he'd hunt down all the kids who wronged them and send them to a gruesome demise. Instead, he panics like a rat trapped in a maze and then goes and accidentally shoots himself dead. Memorable Quotes: I don't... think... anyone will... miss me... much.... I'm sorry... mom...dad... I can't be the... normal kid...you wanted... be home...soon... so sleep...sleep...sleepy... so...cold...tired...cold... - Final thoughts Other/Trivia *In the original version of Alex's death scene, Guy was supposed to lock him inside the freezer and escape from the mess hall, inadvertantly leaving Alex inside to freeze to death. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alex, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Math, Math, Psychopath V3 *The Sparks of Madness Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alex Steele. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Alex's profile in retrospect reads like he was a premade, intelligent kid who resents his family, hates his classmates and looks down upon those he thinks lacks intelligence. That he didn't last long might have been a blessing in disguise. His stay in the game is short, only one thread and lasted about three posts before dying in his fourth most of which is a fight between him and Guy Rapide. And these posts don't get us to know anything about Alex, he's mostly panicked and screaming throughout them trying to kill the first person he meets. At least his death scene was interesting, mostly for the way he went out. Not many deaths where people accidentally commit suicide by ricocheting bullets into themselves. Outside of that it's overwrought with Alex reflecting on how unfair his life is that's supposed to make me feel sad for him, but made me feel apathetic instead. Overall Alex wasn't that interesting of a character who didn't last long and who I mostly remember for the nature of his death. - Matador Category:V3 Students